


YOU ARE NOW A HOST!

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls, Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: A little of plot but pretty much the same., Bill as Tamaki!, But Dipper is a little genderfluid in this too., Cute, Dipper as Haruhi!, Fluff, Genderfluid!girl Dipper, Love story!, M/M, Mabel as Honey!, Me as Kyoya!, Medieval AU!, Ouran Highschool Host Club Au!, Poor merchants daughter Dipper, Prince Bill!, Story for Abster001, Twins as themselves, fem!Dipper, i love this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: Dipper, a poor merchants daughter, goes to one of the most prestigious schools in the kingdom, Ouran Academy. When Dipper stumbles upon a host club started by Prince Bill, she accidentally breaks a vase and now has to work to pay off her debt to the Host club!





	YOU ARE NOW A HOST!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abster001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/gifts).



> Hey guys!! So I have been wanting to do this since forever, and I have finally had a reason too! So here you guys go! Hope you enjoy! Also if you have not watched OHSHC, I would totally recommend it. It's like a television show of Billdip. Also sorry it's a bit short.

Dipper sighed as she exited Library #4, not wanting to study with everyone there. For they were quite loud. You would think it being a castles library and all it would be quiet. But no~ there had to be a study party thrown today. 

 

Pushing her glasses up, she stumbled down the stone hallways before she came to what looked to be a abandoned wing of the building. Looking around she saw a sign above a door stating, Music Room #3. She smiled, nothing should be more quiet than a abandoned music room, plus it'll have chair to sit comfortably in.

 

Putting her ear to the door, she grinned as she heard no noise. Perfect. Standing straight she entered the room, which she came upon a unexpected surprise. 

 

Rose petals blew into her face as a bright light blinded her for a second. Opening her eyes she was met with a even more unexpected sight. For there, right in front of her, were a group of boys and a trio of girls, dressed in expensive and what looked to be royal, clothing. 

 

"Welcome!" They said in perfect sync  

 

She had found the Host club. 

 

* * *

 

_Ouran Academy, where only the rich and prestigious go. The host club is made up of the handsomest boys and only three girls. The Host club was made for the rich, handsome boys who had to much time on their hands, entertained rich girls who also had to much times on their hands!_

 

_The only two girls were there were Rachel and Mabel, cause her brother was a host. And Rachel, who was Bills best friend and little sis, she was also the accountant.Mabel helped with decorations and coming up with the daily themes._

_The academy could also be called a playground for the rich and famous_

 

* * *

 


End file.
